Discussion sous la couette de Patmol
by Salexrine
Summary: [Terminé] Sirius vient de se disputer avec Molly Weasley à propos de ce qu'il a le droit de dire ou non à Harry. Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami encore vivant vient le calmer dans sa chambre. One Shot yaoi, couple Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.


**Note de l'auteur:** Voici mon tout nouveau One Shot sur le couple Sirius Remus. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose avec ce couple sans réussir à avoir un scénario digne d'eux. Puis j'ai commencer à relire les tomes de Harry Potter et j'en suis actuellement au tome 5: Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il se trouve qu'au début, il y a de quoi faire un magnifique OS sur ce couple.  
Je vous situe donc le passage : Harry vient d'arriver au Square Grimmaurd, qui est devenu le quartier général de l'Ordre pendant l'été, et son parrain est le seul (ou presque) à bien vouloir répondre à ses questions. Sirius se dispute légèrement avec Molly Weasley qui n'est pas d'accord et veut protégée Harry envers et contre tout. Le chapitre suivant est juste le lendemain de l'arrivée du jeune sorcier à lunette ronde que nous aimons tant.  
J'ai écris dans ce OS une discussion entre Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, après la dispute avec Mrs Weasley, pendant que Ron, Harry, Fred et George discutent de leur côté. Je vous laisse découvrir et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Discussion sous la couette de Patmol**

Sirius était toujours énervé de sa dispute avec Molly Weasley, qui s'était déroulée il y avait à peine une heure. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, jetant des regards noirs aux affiches collées sur son mur. En le regardant, on aurait dit une bête en cage, prête à massacrer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et son deuxième meilleur ami, le seul encore vivant, entra dans la pièce. D'habitude, il était chaque fois subjugué par l'apparence séduisante de Remus qu'il devinait toujours sous les cicatrices qui ornaient son visage, mais ce soir il était bien trop furieux pour y prêter attention.

Dès sa quatrième année à Poudlard, il avait commencé à s'intéresser très sérieusement aux filles du collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, avait enchaîné les conquêtes et laissé énormément de cœurs brisés derrière lui. Ses petites amies ne lui correspondaient pas toutes, ce qui faisait rire ses amis et était un très bon sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. C'était lui qui allait les trouver, et non l'inverse. Les filles qui lui courraient après, il les laissait. Après avoir tenté sa chance avec de nombreuses filles de l'école, il se résigna à accepter la vérité et avoua tout à James. Il était gay et amoureux. Son meilleur ami, presque son frère, lui dit que ça ne changeait rien mais qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Sirius s'était alors mit à rire, de son rire si spécial qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien et avait dit que son cœur appartenait à Remus Lupin. Évidement James avait tout fait pour que ses meilleurs amis soient ensemble et il avait presque réussit. Puis ils avaient découvert qu'un des Maraudeurs donnait des informations sur James, Lily et Harry à Voldemort, et ils se soupçonnèrent l'un l'autre. Et pourtant, Sirius savait au fond de lui que jamais Remus n'aurait fait une telle chose car l'amitié était un bien trop précieux pour lui. Il voulu le rejoindre ce 31 octobre pour lui dire qu'il était innocent lui aussi, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Peter Pettigrow avait vendu James et Lily au Mage Noir et Harry avait survécu par il ne savait quel miracle. Hagrid était venu chercher le petit garçon et lui avait donné sa moto au géant pour qu'il rejoigne au plus vite Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était tuer le traître. Seulement, Queudver était bien plus intelligent et connaissait plus de sorts qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Avec la mise en scène de son meurtre, il avait réussi à le faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Et là il avait tout perdu. Son frère, son filleul, son amour. Il était évident qu'avec ça, Remus allait être certain qu'il était le traître, celui qui donnait toutes les informations à Voldemort et qui avait tué trois personnes importantes pour lui. Il avait souffert à cette simple idée, bien plus qu'à cause des tortures infligées par les Détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison. Une fois sortit, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se venger. Queudver avait détruit leur vie à tous. Il s'attendait à ce que Remus lui barre la route à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'en fut rien. Et là, il put revoir son filleul, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père. Tant par son comportement que physiquement. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger, le rassurer et le guider quand il avait été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourtant Molly avait dit qu'il n'avait pas sû s'occuper de lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait été à Azkaban, mais ça n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur ! Et jamais il n'avait prit Harry pour James, même s'ils avaient le même tempérament. La perte de son frère de cœur était bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse l'oublier et confondre ces deux personnes différentes dans le fond. Avec toutes ces pensées qui tournaient, la tristesse prit la place sur la colère et il eut alors une posture beaucoup moins agressive.

Il revint à l'instant présent quand il sentit la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Remus. Celui-ci débordait d'amour et de compassion, mais il y avait aussi une légère lueur réprobatrice.

-Quoi, se renfrogna Sirius.  
Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec son amant en plus de la redoutable Molly Weasley.

-Tu as failli trop en dire à Harry ce soir Sirius. Je sais que tu veux qu'il soit au courant pour qu'il puisse mieux se protéger, continua-t-il alors que son ami allait protester, mais il n'a que 15 ans. Oui, c'est lui qui a vu Voldemort revenir et il l'a affronté plus de fois que toi et moi réunis, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, même s'il veut se battre. Il n'a pas assez d'entraînement et d'expérience pour en réchapper comme en juin dernier.

-Sa jugeote l'a bien aidé déjà en juin. Et l'assurance de Voldemort aussi. Pour lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Harry est bien plus mûr que la plupart des jeunes de son âge Remus, il peut faire la part des choses.

- Souviens-toi de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore Patmol. Moins Harry en saura, plus nous aurons de chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait cette remarque, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et moi je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Il se trompe rarement, on doit l'écouter.

-Je fais aussi confiance à Dumbledore ! Mais je n'en peux plus Rem' ! Cela fait un mois que je suis enfermé ici, je n'ai même pas pu surveiller mon filleul pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et cet incapable de Mondingus à bien failli le faire tuer ! Heureusement que tu lui a apprit à faire un patronus ! Maintenant il risque l'exclusion de Poudlard et tu peux être sûr que si ça arrive, Voldemort sera au courant et là il pourra le tuer bien plus facilement. Ce n'est pas la petite protection qu'offre le sang de Pétunia Dursley qui va protéger Harry et empêcher Voldemort de le tuer.

-Sirius calme toi, tempéra le loup-garou en le faisant asseoir sur le bord de son lit et lui massant doucement les épaules. Je sais tout ça, j'ai été avec toi tout ce mois. Bon d'accord, pas tout au long de la journée, mais je suis toujours revenu ici. Sauf à la pleine lune, fit-il après un petit moment de réflexion. Ce que je veux dire Sirius, c'est qu'il faut que l'on suive les directives de Dumbledore. Et Molly a raison sur un point : ils sont trop jeunes pour faire partie de l'Ordre. Même Fred et Georges sont encore étudiants. Donc oui, ils peuvent avoir quelques informations, mais pas tout, sinon autant les faire partir de Poudlard et leur confier les mêmes tâches qu'à nous. Tu les crois suffisamment prêts pour ça ? Même Harry ?

-Non, tu as raison Remus, répondit Patmol à contre cœur. Harry a besoin d'aller à Poudlard, il est encore jeune. Et Molly qui se comporte comme si elle était sa mère ! Comme si je n'existais pas en fait ! Je suis son parrain, c'est moi qui fait office de figure parentale légalement, elle n'avait pas à me dire ça ! Je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais dire à Harry. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il ait comme information ce qu'il voulait savoir et que je ne lui dise pas des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas de réponse ou il n'avait pas pensé.

Remus resta songeur derrière lui tout en continuant à lui masser le dos. Merlin qu'il était tendu !

-Tu as une logique assez particulière, se moqua gentiment Lupin. Mais je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais à présent. Le mieux aurait été qu'on puisque en discuter avant que tu ne lui en parles tout à l'heure. Je veux dire, qu'on en discute nous, tous les adultes vivant en permanence dans cette maison à savoir Molly, Arthur, toi et moi. Même si Arthur n'a pas dit grand-chose ce soir. Et je consens que Molly ait dépassé les bornes ce soir. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire allusion à ton emprisonnement. Elle le couve un peu trop, encore plus depuis le début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en fait.

-Molly est très protectrice, et elle a été très choquée d'apprendre que Cédric Diggory était mort sous les yeux d'Harry. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas sû que Harry a vu des échos de ses parents sortir de la baguette de Voldemort et qu'ils lui ont parlé, sinon ça aurait été encore pire.

A présent Remus avait passé ses mains sur le torse de Sirius et ses mains étaient devenues caressantes. L'animagus canin se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il se souvenait de la panique qui avait eu lieu à la fin de la troisième tâche, quand Harry était réapparu avec le corps de Diggory, surgissant de nulle part. Tout le monde s'était demandé où ils étaient passés et il était évident que son filleul ne mentait en affirmant avoir vu Voldemort retrouver son corps. Il suffisait de voir l'état de choc dans lequel Harry se trouvait pour le constater ! Mais Fudge était resté sourd à tout ça et Sirius le haïssait encore plus. Ensuite Dumbledore l'avait fait accompagner Harry à l'infirmerie et il avait dû résister à l'envie de grimper sur le lit pour se coucher près de son filleul qui avait tant besoin de réconfort. Mais jamais Mrs Pomfresh ne l'aurait accepté alors qu'elle avait été réticente à le laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie. Là le directeur leur avait demandé à Snape et à lui de se serrer la main. Ils se l'étaient plus broyée qu'autre chose mais le vieux fou avait eu l'air plutôt satisfait. Ensuite il avait dû quitter Harry, bien trop tôt à son goût cependant. Il l'avait alors laissé entre les mains de Molly et de l'infirmière pour retrouver ce vieux Mondingus, Mrs Figg qui vivait près de chez l'oncle et la tante de Harry et il avait pu rejoindre Remus. Ce dernier était bien évidement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé et avait exigé qu'il se repose dès son arrivée parce qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se reposer durant son voyage. Et le lendemain ils avaient parlé. La dernière fois que ça avait été possible, c'était dans la Cabane Hurlante lorsque Harry avait apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et sur l'identité de la personne qui les avait trahi. Seulement, à ce moment là ils n'avaient pas pu reparler du souvenir qu'ils gardaient de leurs études, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre que la trahison de Pettigrow. Et là, Sirius avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait avoué à son meilleur ami ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis qu'il avait 16 ans. Remus n'avait rien pu dire et il en avait été mortifié. Il avait eu terriblement peur toute la nuit que son meilleur ami ne le rejette. Pourtant, il lui semblait très opportun de lui avouer ses sentiments en sachant qu'ils s'engageaient à nouveau dans une guerre et qu'ils avaient déjà failli se perdre durant la première. Au petit matin cependant, Remus était venu le trouver dans le petit salon où il dormait et ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Des larmes de joies étaient venues s'accumuler dans ses yeux et le loup-garou l'avait gentiment chambré. S'en était suivit des caresses, des déclarations d'amour de plus en plus passionnées, la découverte de chacun de leurs points les plus sensible et une union de leurs corps tout à fait inoubliable. Remus avait été très pudique à cause des nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient son corps, mais Sirius avait su le rassurer par des gestes et des paroles murmurées dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui l'avait fait frémir de plaisir.

Les mains de son compagnon le ramenèrent une nouvelle fois à la réalité quand elles trouvèrent les points sensibles sur son torse.

-Remus... Tu joues avec le feu mon loup... On parlait d'Harry non ? Pourquoi es-tu d'humeur si joueuse tout à coup ?

-Hum, je crois que nous avons assez parlé de ton filleul pour le moment, répondit Lupin. On a tous eu une journée éprouvante, et moi j'ai même été chez son oncle et sa tante. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, crois moi.

Sirius stoppa les mains de son amant et se tourna vers lui, curieux.

-Comment ça ? Je sais que ça ne se passe pas très bien chez eux mais Harry ne me dit presque rien.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal soupira et se résigna à raconter ce que Patmol voulait savoir.

-Harry a encore une fois été puni parce que les Détraqueurs ont attaqué son cousin. Ils ne font pas attention à Harry mais Dudley son cousin est gâté et a tout ce qu'il désire. Harry lui était puni dans sa chambre, enfermé et avait à manger par une trappe aménagée dans le bas de sa porte.

-Quoi ? Mais à quoi pensent donc son oncle et sa tante ? Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Harry préfère vivre une vie de cavale avec moi plutôt que d'y retourner. En tout cas, il t'apprécie beaucoup, mais moins que moi évidement, je suis son parrain, ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner Sirius. Tu as été merveilleux avec lui quand tu as été professeur, et tu l'es toujours. Alors, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit pendant cette guerre, prend soin de lui pour moi. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander. Je sais que Molly et Arthur seront toujours là pour lui, mais il aura aussi besoin de toi, c'est certain.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, protesta Remus. On a déjà survécu à une guerre, on survivra à l'autre, j'en suis certain. Tu as trop de force en toi pour qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

-On ne sait jamais, je préfère être prudent. Et surtout, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Passe à autre chose, refais ta vie et surtout, sois heureux. Fais-nous tout plein de petits louveteaux, plaisanta Black.

-Sirius arrête tes conneries, il ne nous arrivera rien ! Et en plus, je serais bien incapable de refaire ma vie après ce que nous vivons toi et moi.

-Je suis sûr que si. Le loup cherche tout le temps une compagne ou un compagnon, c'est dans sa nature. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux Rem'. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, surtout depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban. Alors fais-le, pour moi.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un bougonnement incompréhensible pour réponse ainsi décida-t-il de renverser son compagnon sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il plongea son regard sombre dans ces yeux noisette qui le fascinait tant puis captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Son petit ami rompit le baiser et lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Je n'ai plus envie Sirius. Ton petit discours m'a refroidi, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, c'est compris ?

-Refroidi hum ? Questionna doucement Patmol. C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Le ton de sa voix et son regard étaient pleins de promesses qu'il s'empressa d'effectuer. Il embrassa les lèvres tentatrices qui affichaient une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée tandis qu'une de ses mains se faufilait adroitement sous sa chemise pour caresser la peau chaude de son ventre. Quand il frôla du bout des doigts les zones sensibles de son torse, le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Tu n'as plus envie hein ? Tu ne pourras pas me faire croire ça.

-Non, tu m'as passé toute envie avec ton petit discours.

Son corps démentit cependant ses dires en se collant à celui de l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Sirius eu un petit sourire et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Jamais il ne l'avait forcé à quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait commencer. Et même si le loup-garou tentait de se convaincre du contraire, son corps réclamait le sien. Il continua donc ses caresses sur ce corps tant aimé mais bientôt la chemise le gêna et il l'arracha bien plus qu'il ne la lui enleva.  
Remus avait cédé et rendait chaque caresse, chaque effleurement et baiser à Sirius. Aussi fut-il surpris de se retrouver si vite torse nu alors que son amant semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Lui aussi était pressé de sentir cette peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, mais il avait décidé de ne pas lui accorder tout de suite ce qu'il attendait. Il fallait bien se faire désirer de temps en temps non ? Il se soumit donc aux caresses et baisers que lui infligeait son partenaire mais ne fit rien d'autre que de gémir et se tortiller sous lui, réclamant encore plus. Alors que Sirius allait enlever sa chemise d'un geste impatient, Remus lui retint les mains et le dévêtit lui même avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Il effleura du bout des doigts les côtes de son amant qui fut parcouru par de violents frissons de plaisir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il répéta sa douce torture en parcourant son buste jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et s'affaisse sur lui, à bout de souffle à force de gémir de plaisir.

-Tu as un don pour me rendre fou de désir alors que nous sommes à moitié dévêtus, souffla Sirius dans le creux de son oreille.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Plaisanta le loup-garou.

Il entoura alors ses jambes autour des reins de son compagnon et le fit basculer au-dessous de lui, prenant le dessus. Même s'il avait très envie de se laisser faire, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sans quelque délicieuse torture dont il avait le secret. Avec un regard gourmand il se pencha vers ses deux boutons de chair sur sa poitrine et commença à les titiller avec sa langue, tantôt les léchant ou les aspirant, faisant gémir leur propriétaire. Il sentit le désir de son compagnon contre son aine et commença alors à onduler du bassin pour le rendre encore plus fou et impatient qu'il ne l'était déjà puis il traça une ligne de feu avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Son amant n'en pouvait plus de gémir de plaisir et de se tortiller sous lui pour chercher encore plus de contact. Remus lui enleva rapidement son pantalon et son boxer et regarda sa virilité fièrement dressée avec gourmandise. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'occupa de ce membre gonflé d'amour, amenant son partenaire au bord du gouffre sans pour autant lui permettre de basculer. Sirius reprit alors le dessus et infligea exactement le même traitement à Remus qui était bien plus sensible que lui. Il adorait le voir se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et s'agripper aux draps pour les tordre entre ses doigts tellement il appréciait le traitement infligé.

-Sirius... S'il te plaît, implora alors le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

-Quoi mon loup ? Je croyais que tu voulais te faire désirer, répondit Sirius avec un éclat rieur dans les yeux.

-Non, plus maintenant... S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il en frottant sa virilité contre celle de son amant.

-C'est demandé avec tellement d'impatience, gémit l'animagus.

Il releva alors les jambes de son compagnon et se mit à le préparer avec soin, tout en lui donnant un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Remus devait bien le reconnaître, Sirius était diabolique quand il dominait. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit et repoussait les limites du plaisir à chaque fois. Enfin il le sentit entrer doucement en lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer mais il ondula des hanches, voulant atteindre les sommets le plus rapidement possible et l'entraîner dans sa chute. Sirius cependant voyait les choses autrement et bougea doucement en lui, cherchant à prendre son temps et à lui faire voir les étoiles le plus tard possible. D'un coup de rein bien plus suggestif, le loup-garou lui fit savoir qu'il ne voulait plus attendre et le rythme de ses allées et venues se fit bien plus rapide et délicieux, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir mélodieux qui résonnèrent aux oreilles de l'animagus comme une douce chanson. Leurs corps se tendirent dans un même mouvement et chacun cria le prénom de l'autre avec passion avant de se laisser aller. Remus passa ses bras autour de Sirius qui reposait de tout son poids sur lui et ferma les yeux de contentement. Jamais ils ne seraient séparés, et ils veilleraient ensemble sur Harry, le guidant de leur mieux tout au long de leur vie. Ils s'endormirent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pensant à leur avenir qui s'annonçait plus radieux à deux.

Dans une autre chambre de la Noble et très ancienne Maison des Black, une voix s'éleva.

-Au fait Harry, dit Ron une fois que les jumeaux partis, tu sais où dort Remus toi ? Il ne rentre jamais chez lui et il n'y a pas assez de chambres, à moins qu'il soit avec Buck.

-Il est avec Sirius, répondit le brun avec évidence. Ils ont toujours été ensemble Ron, et ça sera toujours le cas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ron était surpris. Comment Harry savait-il et comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Rien ne transparaissait dans le comportement des deux anciens Maraudeurs. A moins qu'en y réfléchissant bien...


End file.
